


Sometimes a Fantasy

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Sometimes a Fantasy

My phone beeps, and I roll across the bed to grab it. It’s Ben.  _You up?_

_Yeah. Why? Everything okay?_

_I’m horny as fuck._

I giggle. He’s only been away for about two weeks and this is at least the third time I’ve gotten this message.  _I’m sorry, sweetie. If I were there I’d help you out with that._

_… you know, you can help me take care of it now._

I roll my eyes.  _I’m not sending you naughty pictures, Ben._

_I’m not talking about pictures. Do you have your vibrator handy? Can I call you?_

I consider a moment before I text back.  _Yes to both._  What the hell. I’m already naked in bed and orgasms help me sleep, so I reach over to the nightstand and retrieve my favorite vibe. I turn it on its lowest setting and gently apply it to my clitoris, letting the low buzz get my motor running for him.

The phone rings and I answer it, my voice low and breathy. “Hi there.”

“Hello, sweetheart,” he replies.

“Mmmm. There’s that voice. The voice that dropped a thousand panties.”

He chuckles. “There’s only one person whose panties I care about dropping, through. What are you wearing?”

“I’m not wearing anything.”

“Ready for bed, then.”

“As always.”

“Are you ready for  _me,_ though? Have you touched yourself yet?”

I pull the vibe up and hold it next to the receiver so he can hear the buzzing. “Does that answer your question?”

“Are you nice and wet for me?”

I replace the vibe on my clit and allow my fingers to roam down to my entrance. I give a little moan as I probe myself with a finger. “Yes. What about you? What are you wearing?”

“I’m as naked as the day I was born.”

“Are you good and hard for me?”

“Very… what would you do to me if you were here right now?”

“Mmmm…” I close my eyes and picture him in a luxurious hotel room, sprawled out on the bed. “First I’d use my hand. I’d trace little circles down your neck and chest with my nails before reaching that treasure trail I love so much, right below your navel… I’d let my hand wander downward. Oh babe, you’re so hard and big, I can’t help myself, I have to touch it…”

He lets out a soft groan.

“I’m stroking you, and you’re watching as my tits bounce and sway with the movement. But then I see it, the precum leaking from your tip, and I have to taste it. You taste so delicious, Ben.”

“Oh, God… keep going…”

I turn my vibrator up a notch and start to finger myself. “Mmmm… I wrap my pink lips around your head and swirl my tongue around it, licking up all of your essence before I start bobbing my head up and down, taking a little more of you in each time…”

“You like sucking my cock, don’t you?”

“Oh, I love it…”

“I watch you suck me and I’m pulling your hair back from your face so I can see you, and my eyes are locked on yours as you blow me. You take me all in and start to finger my balls before I tug at your hair and bring you up to kiss you, because I don’t want to come in your mouth this time, darling, I want to come inside you…”

“Yes, Ben… don’t stop…” I’m getting closer as my fingers pump in and out and my vibrator buzzes maddeningly against my swollen bundle of nerves.

“I flip you over onto your hands and knees and I position myself behind you. You have the most gorgeous ass and I take my time, squeezing it and planting kisses along your spine as you moan underneath me. Do you want my hard cock inside you?”

“Oh, God, yes, I want you to fuck me so hard… take me from behind and fuck me like an animal, Ben…”

“ _Oh…_ yes… you’re so wet for me and I shove inside of you in one swift movement…”

I let out a loud cry as I work another finger inside of me and picture the scene. “Oh, yes!”

“And you take it all, don’t you, you take all of my cock and you love it…”

“I do, I love your cock, and I clench around you because I know how much you love my tight little pussy…” I push the vibe up to the highest setting, the one that gets me off, and I let out a moan.

“Oh  _fuck_ , I do, so much, pink and dripping wet, all for me…”

“Then I push my ass back against you, grinding against your pelvis because I want to feel as much of you as possible. You know how I love what you to do to me, Ben.”

“I do, which is why I lean over and nibble at your neck as I start to move against you, and I hold your hips still so I can drive into you just the way I like.”

“ _Oh_ …” I’m so close at this point and I’m afraid I’ll fall right over the edge without him. “Ben… I’m… oh  _God_ …”

“Wait for me, darling, wait… talk to me…”

“I love when you fuck me from behind, I like it when you’re so caught up in fucking me that you pull my hair and dig your fingernails into my skin, marking me up… I’m marked as yours, no one else’s,  _yours_ , Ben… oh,  _fuck_ , you’re going to make me come… fuck me  _hard_ , Benedict, please…”

He’s making the most deliciously filthy noises now; I can hear the wet noises of his hand stroking his cock, and he’s grunting and swearing in that rich baritone. “Yes… oh my  _God_ , you’re so tight and perfect, you’re bearing down on my cock, your pussy is tightening as you come and I – and I – I’m coming… I –  _yes…_ ”

I nearly drop the phone as I curl my fingers inside me and climax, crying out my release into the phone while I picture his come spurting out, on me, on him… he’s moaning too and I’m trying desperately to breathe, to make it last just a little bit longer, and my body’s constricting in ecstasy as my clit pulses and my cunt clamps down on my fingers.

For a moment there’s only our heavy breathing and occasional whimpers as aftershocks roll through us, then he speaks. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“I miss you.”

“You too. The bed’s so empty without you.”

“Same. Will you call me tomorrow?”

I smile into the phone. “Yes, Ben. I promise. Now go to sleep, my love.”


End file.
